Darkness Ascending
by Redd Demonix
Summary: He'd lost all of his friends. And now Adam was on the edge of the abyss himself. He saw the darkness ascending - and that is why she chose him to be her champion. / Various Youtubers / OC Warning / Rewrite / OCs Accepted /


Adam sighed deeply. Over the past few weeks, he had fallen into a state of depression. One by one, with each passing week, his friends had gone missing, the last being one of his best buddies, Ty. Now the house he once shared with all of his friends lay in silent misery, too still and quiet for his liking. The dust had long since settled over everything, blanketing the world in a suffocating closeness. How Adam longed to simply have his good buddies back where they belonged. The police had long since ceased their searching, and it had been just that day that they sent an officer by.

He remembered little about the cop that had come to his door bearing the regretful news, save for a single feature that startled him when he first noticed it – her eyes had been a solid milky white, with no pupil or iris to be distinguished. His mind had been, at the time, on the news she relayed to him: the police department could no longer search for his friends, and no further search parties would be issued to investigate the disappearances. He asked for her name, and she told him simply to call her Redd. Such a simple name, but it stuck out like a sore thumb along with her alabaster eyes. As he turned away from the door and issued a deep sigh, the brunet pushed the woman's appearance out of his mind and ambled up the stairs with a blank stare.

Adam had begun to notice that it wasn't just his friends that were being abducted – random strangers, all of whom seemed to be subscribers of his channel, were also feeling the effects of disappearance. It would have enraged him, if he had had the energy. Just the thought that anyone with even the smallest connection to him was becoming a victim. _Almost,_ he thought, _makes me feel like I'm to blame._

He moved in such a way that he did not disturb much of anything – stepping over the stray shirt on the stairs, maneuvering around the mattress pushed out of place into his path, and even going so far as to jump over the pile of dirty laundry in the hall to avoid changing any evidence of his friends' existence. He was beginning to doubt it himself. It would be a lie to say that the loneliness and quiet wasn't driving him even a little mad. Adam entered his room, the only room that had been actually touched over the past few days since Ty's disappearance. His computer sat at the far end of the room, against the wall on his desk. It too bore the heavy layer of dust that betrayed his neglect of the machine; he hadn't used it since the disappearances started, and it was showing. Sometimes, he'd find an insatiable desire to get on and play Minecraft to take his mind off of the silence but it only reminded him that there was no reason to, what good would it do to play alone when he'd become so used to having the company of his friends.

The game, he realized, had become too painful to bear.

Instead of trying to force himself to eat or read or really do anything to take his mind off of the news the police officer – what _was_ she, to have had eyes like that – Adam simply fell into bed and rolled over, bringing the blankets over his shoulder as he went. His weary brown eyes slipped shut without hesitation and he found himself standing on the edge of sleep, its welcoming warmth beckoning to him and dragging him under. As he slipped off into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was those _god-awful_ white eyes, like smooth painted marbles boring into his soul. He wanted to shut them out, but they were still there. Simply staring. Contemplating. Judging him as if he were a convict of murder on death row.

Then there were teeth, sharpened and white like a shark's maw, closing in on his very subconscious with a satisfying _snap_ as he felt a numbness take him. And when morning came, the dawn pink and orange across the sky and only slightly marred by white wisps of cloud, Adam lay in a death-like stillness, his limbs spread-eagled as he lay flat on the bed.

Adam did not wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note  RE: OCs Accepted**

_Welcome to my first story, a rewrite/revamp of the once popular story "A Game" on my previous account Blood-Dusk. In desiring a new start, I decided to rewrite a fic that I very much enjoyed writing to start me off. And I'd like to say thank you to all of those who have read the predecessor to "Darkness Ascending" as it means a lot to me, especially if you left a few nice words in the reviews. _

_I'm an amateur writer, I suppose you could say. I'm not the best. My chapters should range anywhere between 1000-3000 words but if not, its likely that I simply had very little to say. Expect more in the next chapter in such cases. _

_Just as in "A Game," I am accepting OCs to appear in the story, although I'd like to make this very specific, I do have rules when it comes to this topic. _

_Please do not put your OC application in the reviews. Please._

_Please do not throw a fit if I do not accept your OC._

_EDIT: Also, please do not request for your OC to be related to/romatically involved with any other character UNLESS it is an OC and you have the creator's permission._

_I moderate guest reviews and if you are a guest with an OC application, it will be deleted unless you give an account name or email to contact you by, after which the review will be deleted. _

_As for the actual form itself, here you go._

_Name and Nicknames:_

_Gender and Pronouns:_

_Sexuality/Romantic Preference: (I should note that this does not mean a character you'd like your OC to be romantically involved with.) (ex. straight, gay, bisexual, panromantic, aromantic, etc.)_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_An Item in Minecraft that describes them: (cannot choose emerald, ender eye, gold sword, or nether star.)_

_Weapon Preference: (Sword, Pick, Axe, Bow)_

_Preferred Enchantment: (__Sharpness, Smite, Bane of Arthropods, Knockback, Fire Aspect, Looting, Unbreaking, Fortune_)

_Armor Preference: (Heavy, Medium, Light, Robe)_

_Preferred Enchantment: (__Protection, Fire Protection, Feather Falling, Blast Protection, Projectile Protection, Respiration, Aqua Infinity, Thorns, Unbreaking_)

_Current Faction: (Sky Army, Squid Army, and Nether Army are available at the moment.)_

_Previous Faction: (Leave blank if none)_

_Notes/Extra information:_


End file.
